Requiem For a Sister
by SlugLady28
Summary: Orchid explains why she blames herself for Lily's fate. Extra in Human Element series.


I do not own Beast wars

Lily, Daisy and Orchid Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Author's note: An extra from my "BW: Human Element Series". Takes place after "Ch.7 Family Duty".

Requiem For A Sister

Orchid sits at her desk, staring at the photo of her and her two other sisters. She was only dressed in her suit-- her armour and swords sitting on it's stand in the corner of the dimly lit room.

_The incident still haunts me. How i just stood there as Lily impaled herself with her own spear. I called her a traitor but she's still my sister. Or at least _**was**_. Father and I told everyone that Lily was supposedly brainwashed. Maybe she was. _

_Father gave a beautiful memorial for her. But it didn't help the pain in my heart._

_When me and my sisters were together, we were happy. Everything was so much better back then. I was at an orphanage, still recovering from what happened to my birth parents, when the Floria family found me. I loved Lily's exuberance. And Daisy's curiosity. We were inseparable. And my new father and mother loved us all._

_And then the transformers took our mother from us._

_Father refused to tell us exactly what happened. We were too young. But we knew she was destroyed in battle._

_The three of us became even closer. And more protective of each others. We grew up into powerful warriors. We worked together, with me as the leader of the group. We felt invincible._

_Then everything went horribly wrong. And it was my fault._

_After the failure of the Ava mission, Daisy wanted to leave HAC. I decided to hide her. I brought her to a shrine my biological parents use to go to as children. The world outside of HAC was unfamiliar to us, but at the shrine, I hoped she might be able to find peace. That was my first mistake._

_With Daisy gone, it was just Lily and me left to complete our missions._

_We led a team of HAC soldiers into the mountain range where we ambushed the Cybertronians hiding there. They were wanted criminals hiding on Earth. And _**very**_ powerful._

_We were losing the battle. Then, out of desperation and overconfidence, i made my second mistake. I had recently gained a new power: the power to reach into another's mind and take over. But this power was untrained and untested. When i took over there systems, i didn't realize that i took over the minds of my comrades at the same time. Each one was frozen still, unable to fight or flee. So when the rock slide occurred, Lily wasn't able to run out of the way._

_I stayed by her hospital bed for a week begging her to forgive me. And she did. She always did. But it was painful for me to be around her. When i saw her, i saw the sister i put in a wheelchair. I didn't even risk contacting Daisy to heal her..._

_It didn't help when Father became so overprotective that he took Lily out of the field and trapped her at a desk to fill out paper work. Lily _**hated**_ being stuck at the desk. She became depressed and did little physical activity. I suggested she work in HAC's science department. My third mistake. But Lily did love the work. She went into the field to do tests, learned to build weapons, armour, new systems. She became the head of the Science Department. She took place in sports and exercised again. She amazed us with her hidden genius. It felt so good to see her happy again._

_Then she convinced father to let her go on a solo research mission. The beast wars soon followed._

_I led Lily to her end. But I'm not the only one to blame. All of those responsible are going down _**with** _me._

Orchid raises her hand to the patch covering her damaged eye. The image of one maximal in particular flashes past her mind. His gruff voice lecturing about honour and his green glowing eyes berating her with a single look made Orchid squeeze her hands into tight fists. She stands up from her chair picks up her armour and puts it on. The she picks up her swords and ties them to her back.

_Starting with _**him**.


End file.
